


Hey, Hey Did You Hear?

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: Hey, hey did you hear? The rumor about what really happened when Kiryuu-kun gave Kuran-senpai those chocolates on St. Xocolatl's Day...written for the Challenge Accepted!K/Z Discord serverevent.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 27
Kudos: 278
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	Hey, Hey Did You Hear?

"Hey, hey did you hear?"

"There's a rumor that Kiryuu-senpai and Kuran-senpai are lovers!" 

"No way!" 

"It's true! I saw Kiryuu-kun giving Kuran-senpai chocolates during the crossover event on St. Xocolatl's Day."

"And did you know -- Kuran-senpai accepted them!"

"Really? I always thought Kuran-senpai had a thing for Cross-chan, but I guess that's not the case."

"No way! Have you seen the way Kiryuu-kun and Kuran-senpai look at each other?"

"Ehhhh, Kaori-chan, don't tell me you're a fujoshi?"

"But you have to admit, Kuran-senpai and Kiryuu-kun look pretty good together."

As the group of gossiping girls burst into giggles, Nadeshiko couldn't help but sigh. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they had been rather loud. And if she was honest with herself, her ears had perked up the moment she heard the words, 'Kiryuu' and 'lovers'. 

"Nadeshiko-chan, are you alright?" 

Her best friend was looking at her worriedly, occasionally glancing away from Nadeshiko's dejected form to glare darkly at the whispering girls. In response, Nadeshiko couldn't help but smile weakly. 

She'd known that her rather sudden one-sided crush on Kiryuu-kun was probably hopeless at best, considering just how aloof Kiryuu-kun was. It seemed like the only thing the silver-haired student cared about was his prefect duties, Cross-chan...and apparently, Kuran-senpai. At the reminder of the beautiful dark-haired upperclassman, Nadeshiko sighed despondently again.

Forget it. 

Even if Kiryuu-kun did happen to be interested in something like romance (which apparently he _was,_ just not in the way Nadeshiko had expected), how could she ever hope to compete against someone like Kuran-senpai? Even she had been a fan of the enigmatic Dorm President before...before… Nadeshiko's cheeks flushed red at the remembrance of the way Kiryuu-kun had caught her and the warmth of his embrace. 

Apparently the group of friends had caught onto Nadeshiko's crestfallen expression, because one of them -- Kaori-chan, if she recalled correctly -- blushed and waved her hands in apology. 

"Ah, sorry, Shindou-chan! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings since, you know," the petite girl looked flustered as she looked to her friends for help. 

"Please ignore Kaori-chan," one of the other girls interjected. "What she means to say is that we're still rooting for you, Shindou-chan!" 

Now it was Nadeshiko's to be flustered. Did _everyone_ know about her crush on Kiryuu-kun? 

"Ah, no," she ducked her head, her cheeks red. "It's not -- I mean, Kiryuu-kun is -- I'm not -- ah, that's to say -- I'm, I'm happy for Kiryuu-kun, really." She struggled to get the words out, her tongue twisting up in a mixture of embarrassment and despondency. 

Still, it was a little disappointing to know that she had no hope of ever capturing Kiryuu-kun's interest. Not while his eyes were fixed on Kuran-senpai. 

\--

The problem with rumors was that they had a tendency to spread like wildfire. 

And before the week's end, almost everyone in the Day Class had taken part in the giant game of telephone as they passed around the rumor that Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Kaname were madly in love with one another. 

Kiryuu-kun gave Kuran-senpai chocolates, and the Dorm President had accepted the prefect's gift.

Kiryuu-kun gave Kuran-senpai chocolates as a declaration of his undying love for the older student, and the Dorm President had accepted the prefect's gift.

Kiryuu-kun gave Kuran-senpai chocolates as a declaration of his undying love for the older student, and the Dorm President had accepted the prefect's gift with a soft smile.

Kiryuu-kun gave Kuran-senpai chocolates as a declaration of his undying love for the older student, and the Dorm President had accepted the prefect's gift with a soft smile before kissing the carefully wrapped box.

Kiryuu-kun, jealous of the many gifts Kuran-senpai had already received, gave Kuran-senpai chocolates as a declaration of his undying love for the the older student, and the Dorm President had accepted the prefect's gift with a soft smile before kissing the carefully wrapped box. 

Kiryuu-kun, jealous of the attention Kuran-senpai received, confessed his heartfelt feelings to Kuran-senpai, and the Dorm President accepted the prefect's affections with a passionate kiss.

...Naturally, it was the last rumor that made its way into the Night Class's ears. 

\--

"Do you think it's true?" 

The mingling students murmured uneasily to each other, casting a glance towards the pureblood's empty seat. They normally would not discuss something like this during class, but after hearing what the Day Class girls were giggling about and seeing Kuran-sama's absence from class, they could no longer hold back their curiosity. 

"Well," one of the girls whispered hesitatingly, fingering the ribbon around her neck as she tried to think of what to say. "I mean -- at the very least -- Kiryuu-san is good looking?" She winced as she said that. 

"But he's so _rude,_ especially to Kuran-sama," one of the other girls protested. 

There was a hushed round of agreements before another student spoke up. 

"Kuran-sama always tolerates his rudeness though…" 

And then there was another contemplative silence as they tried to digest what that implied. It was hard to imagine that their respected leader held some kind of affection for the cold and impolite human. 

"They do stare at each other a lot," the first girl piped up again, a speculating look in her eyes. "And Kuran-sama did allow Kiryuu-san to grab his wrist that one time during crossover." Surely there was no way their leader would've allowed Kiryuu to do so otherwise, right? 

More affirmative nods. 

"Ah, Aika-chan...I don't think Kuran-sama would appreciate us talking about him like this," one of the shyer students said quietly, looking at the pureblood's usual seat with worry in her eyes. "Kuran-sama's affections are his own business." 

There was a round of fearful silence this time. 

"It's just," Aika fumbled with the hem of her white skirt. "I always thought that Kuran-sama was fond of Cross-san, but perhaps he's just fond of humans in general…" 

But that wouldn't explain why the pureblood had caught the chocolates from Kiryuu-san and _kept_ it. She was pretty sure she had seen Kuran-sama giving the rest of the chocolates to Seiren, keeping only the box from Kiryuu-san. 

"It did smell like Cross-san, so maybe he kept it because it was a gift from her?" 

"But that doesn't explain why Kiryuu-san was the one who gave it to Kuran-sama!" 

"Maybe Kiryuu-san was delivering it for her?" 

But the theory was soon dismissed. After all, what kind of person would Kiryuu-san have to be to give his own sister's chocolates to another man? Especially one that he did not get along with? 

"Maybe Cross-san helped Kiryuu-san buy the chocolates?" 

That made a lot more sense. They nodded to themselves, satisfied that they had solved the case -- or at least, one particular aspect of the case. There was still the question of why Kuran-sama would choose Kiryuu-san of all people, but Kuran-sama was a pureblood, and they didn't have any right to question his tastes. 

"...Wait, does this mean we should be calling Kiryuu-san 'Kiryuu-sama' instead?" 

\-- 

The problem with rumors was that they had a tendency to spread like wildfire. 

And before the week's end, almost everyone in the Night Class had taken part in the giant game of telephone as they passed around the rumor that Kiryuu Zero was Kuran Kaname's beloved and should therefore be treated as such. 

Kuran-sama had accepted Kiryuu-san's chocolates because they were in love with each other. 

Kuran-sama had accepted Kiryuu-san's chocolates because they'd been in love with each other for years now.

Kuran-sama had accepted Kiryuu-san's homemade chocolates because they'd been in love with each other for years now. 

Kuran-sama had accepted Kiryuu-san's heartfelt chocolates because they'd been in love with each other for years now and were finally admitting to their feelings for each other. 

Kuran-sama had accepted Kiryuu-san's heartfelt confession because they'd been in love with each other for years now and were finally admitting to their feelings for each other. 

Kuran-sama had finally accepted his feelings for Kiryuu-san and reciprocated the prefect's confession by doing what he'd longed to do for years -- that was to say, making Kiryuu-san _his_ in every sense of the word.

...Naturally, it was the last rumor that made its way into Kaname and Zero's ears. 

\--

The pureblood and the hunter stared at each other uneasily. 

"What did you do, Kuran-senpai?" the prefect asked, because he was tired of the stupid staring and giggling from all the Day Class girls every time the pureblood passed by him. And when he had found out just _why_ they had been staring and giggling…

The Sun Dorm's front door was now in desperate need of repair. 

"I find it just as nauseating as you do, Kiryuu-kun," the pureblood responded, because he was tired of the knowing looks and confused smiles from the Night Class students every time he approached the prefect during crossover. And when he had found out the reason behind their looks and smiles…

The Moon Dorm was now in desperate need of new windows. 

And as Zero just happened to move forward to pin Kaname to a tree, opening his mouth to tell the pureblood to stop playing games, a few innocent passersby took it the completely wrong way.

\--

_"Hey, hey, did you hear? There's a rumor that Kuran-senpai and Kiryuu-senpai like to meet in the woods for a clandestine lovers' rendezvous!"_

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, while we all knew the chocolates were from yuuki, the other students would've just seen kaname catching the chocolate from zero and accepting said chocolates
> 
> (also yes, the hey hey did you hear was shamelessly based on magia record)


End file.
